Daddy And His Little Girl
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Karin en Yuzu wensen Isshin, een gelukkige vaderdag . En wat heeft zijn oudste dochter te zeggen ?


**Story Titel ! : Daddy And His Little Girl**

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : Karin en Yuzu wensen Isshin , een gelukkige verjaardag . En wat heeft zijn oudste dochter te zeggen ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>De zon licht scheen in de slapende man 's ogen, Isshin deed moezam zijn ogen open . En gaapte als hij op stond, hij wachte even tot zijn ogen . Weer open konden blijven, sinds hij weer een zware dag . Achter de rug heeft gehad, hij is blij dat hij een dag vrij heeft .<p>

Als hij opstond keek hij, naar de kalender om te kijken . Wat voor taken hij heeft vandaag, Isshin wreef in zijn ogen en keek met grote ogen . Naar de kalender . " Het is vaderdag ." Zeide hij toen plots hoorde, hij gerommel onder in de keuken . Isshin keek eerst verbaasd, en rende snel naar onder . Om te kijken wie het was .

" Wie is daar ? " Hij keek in de keuken, en zag zijn twee dochters . De tafel te dekken, en de ander was eten maken ." Goede morgen papa ! " Zeide Yuzu ." Goede morgen pap ." Zeide Karin Isshin keek naar hun, als of hij helemaal niet wakker was . " Wat doen jullie hier ? Hoe komen jullie eigenlijk binnen ? " Zeide hij .

" Je gaf ons een sleutel, dat we altijd binnen kunnen komen ." Zeide Yuzu .

Yuzu is al 23 jaar oud, heeft lang bruin haar . Ze lijkt steeds het zelfde, alleen ouder en heeft een echte moeder figuur ." Oh ja Jinta komt over kwartier met de kinderen ." Zeide ze en begon terug verder aan het eten ." Toshiro komt ook zo met onze dochter ." Zeide Karin ze heeft steeds kort zwart haar, maar ze lijkt nu vrouwelijker dan ze jonger was .

" Oh ja bijna vergeten ." Ze liep naar Isshin en gaf hem een knuffel ." Fijne vaderdag ." Zeide ze Yuzu liep ook naar Isshin, en gaf hem een kusje op de wang ." Fijne vaderdag papa ." Zeide ze en liep terug naar het eten ." Dank je ." Zeide hij en ging zitten, Karin, Yuzu en Isshin, prate nog wat als Yuzu het ontbijt op tafel zette .

Plots belde iemand aan ." Ik ga wel ." Zeide Karin en liep naar de deur, als Karin naar de deur ging . Keek Isshin naar Yuzu ." Waar is Ichigo ? Is ze niet mee gekomen met jullie ?" Vroeg hij Yuzu keek een beetje schuldig, en glimlachte een beetje nerveus ." Nee ze zeide dat ze, niet weet als ze kon komen . Ze zou proberen naar hier te komen, maar echt weten we niet ." Zeide ze .

Isshin keek een beetje treurig, voor dat Yuzu iets kon zeggen . Kwamen de 3 kleinkinderen van Isshin binnen ." Opa ! " Riepen ze Isshin lachte en nam ze allemaal op zijn schoot .

Karin en Toshiro 's dochter, had wit haar en bruine ogen . Ze leek helemaal Karin, voor dat Masaki was gestorven . Maar ze kan zo koppig zijn als haar vader, ze hadden haar Hanami genoemd .

De dochter van Jinta en Yuzu, had haar vader 's haar en ogen . Maar was helemaal lijk haar moeder, haar tweeling broer had de haar kleur en ogen van Yuzu . Maar leek totaal zijn vader, ze heten Yuki en Dahlia .

" Fijn om jullie ook weer eens te zien ! " Zeide Isshin blij de twee mannen kwamen binnen, en begroeten Isshin en wensde hem ook een gelukkig vader dag .

Als iedereen van het ontbijt genoot, gingen ze allemaal naar het park . En daarna gingen ze naar een restaurant, Yuzu merkte dat Isshin nog altijd sip was . Dat Ichigo er nog niet bij was ." Geen zorgen papa ik weet zeker dat ze zou komen ." Zeide ze Isshin zuchte ." Misschien is ze het vergeten ." Zeide hij pijnelijk .

" Wat echt niet Ichigo zou het nooit vergeten ." Zeide Karin Yuzu knikte ja, terwijl de anderen mee eens waren met de tweeling . " Natuurlijk sorry ." Zeide Isshin als hij glimlachte ." Neem me niet kwalijk ." Isshin keek opzij en zag een vrouw naar hem toe lopen ." Zijt u Isshin Kurosaki ? "

Isshin knikte ja ." Wilt u even mee naar buiten komen, er is iemand die met u wilt spreken ." Isshin kijkt verbaasd, en een beetje verward . En keek naar de anderen, die ook verward naar de vrouw keken ." Okay ." En liep met de vrouw naar buiten, maar zag niemand die op wachte ." Nou waar zijn ze ? "

De vrouw keek ook verward, maar toen hoorde ze ontplofing en keken ze naar boven . Isshin kon het niet geloven, als tranen in zijn ogen kwamen .

' Gelukkig Vaderdag ' Stond boven op de hemel getekend, sommige mensen stopte en keken mee . En Yuzu en de anderen kwamen ook naar buiten, allemaal met een glimlach ." Jullie wisten dit ? " Vroeg Isshin met een glimlach, Yuzu en Karin glimlachte terug ." Het zou geen verrasing zijn, als we het jou vertelde . " Zeide Karin plots voelde Isshin, een knuffel van achteren . En keek achter zich .

En zag Ichigo daar staan met een groot glimlach ." Gelukkig Vaderdag papa . " Zeide ze Isshin veegde zijn tranen weg, en knuffelde zijn dochter terug ." Bedankt Ichigo ." Zeide hij .

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Vaderdags Fanfic number 2 ! Ik vond dezen wel heel mooi, ook al zeg ik het zelf :D . <strong>

**Fijne Vaderdag voor alle Daddy 's in the world ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
